Megamind and the Justice League
Megamind and the Justice League is a crossover movie based on Justice League, Suicide Squad, Megamind, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Summary With Amanda Waller offering Megamind her partnership forming the Suicide Squad, he is determined to have them join forces with the Justice League to put their differences aside in order to stop Thrakkorzog from forming a group of super villains along with the Legion of Doom. Plot A great evil returning and ready to emerge/Thrakkorzog is back and up for revenge The movie begins with ????, ????. Megamind keeps on saving Metro City from evil threats/Successful to Metro Man In Metro City, ????, ????. Meeting Amanda Waller for the very first time/Putting together the Suicide Squad Soon, ???, ???. Any anti hero or former villain counts/Minion keeps track on every redeemed ones Then, ???, ???. Thrakkorzog and Lex Luthor made a deal/Gathering all villains in one legion ???, ???. On a date with Roxanne Ritchi/Metro Man showed up/Returning to join the squad ???, ???. Encountering Iguanoid, his flunkies, and the Raptors/Here comes the calvery ???, ???. Getting well accquanted with the Street Sharks and the Extreme Dinosaurs ???, ???. Meeting with the Tick, the TMNT, and the other superheroes/All coming together ???, ???. Arriving at the Hall of Justice/Joining forces with the Justice League themselves ???, ???. Thrakkorzog gathered Shredder and his Foot Clan/Making a bargain with each other ???, ???. Master Splinter's warning of the evilest outcome/The arrival of Darkseid himself ???, ???. Darkseid arrived to join the Legion of Doom/The Birth of Doomsday has now begun ???, ???. Tighten is back and badder than ever/Megamind's new creation/The Replicator Armor ???, ???. Professor Utonium, Alfred, and Minion's full support/Making ready for the fight ???, ???. ???/Blisstina's ??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/Doomsday's rampage ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. Justice League and Megamind vs. Doomsday/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/Victory ???/Darkseid plots his revenge ???, ???. Scenes #A great evil returning and ready to emerge/Thrakkorzog is back and up for revenge #Megamind keeps on saving Metro City from evil threats/Successful to Metro Man #Meeting Amanda Waller for the very first time/Putting together the Suicide Squad #Any anti hero or former villain counts/Minion keeps track on every redeemed ones #Thrakkorzog and Lex Luthor made a deal/Gathering all villains in one legion #On a date with Roxanne Ritchi/Metro Man showed up/Returning to join the squad #Encountering Iguanoid, his flunkies, and the Raptors/Here comes the calvery #Getting well accquanted with the Street Sharks and the Extreme Dinosaurs #Meeting with the Tick, the TMNT, and the other superheroes/All coming together #Arriving at the Hall of Justice/Joining forces with the Justice League themselves #Thrakkorzog gathered Shredder and his Foot Clan/Making a bargain with each other #Master Splinter's warning of the evilest outcome/The arrival of Darkseid himself #Darkseid arrived to join the Legion of Doom/The Birth of Doomsday has now begun #Tighten is back and badder than ever/Megamind's new creation/The Replicator Armor #Professor Utonium, Alfred, and Minion's full support/Making ready for the fight #???/??? #???/??? #???/??? #???/??? #???/Doomsday's rampage #???/??? #???/??? #???/??? #???/??? #???/??? #???/??? #Justice League and Megamind vs. Doomsday/??? #???/??? #???/??? #???/Victory ??? Songs and Scores #???? Category:Movies Category:Crossover Films Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626